


Dangerous

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: Tonight was a night for bad decisions.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 6





	Dangerous

Tonight was a night for bad decisions. 

You had ended things with your fiancé and hoped the next commercial flight to Zeltron, hoping a couple of drinks and a good lay will clear your head. Pulling your flask from the belt around your calf, you take a sip as you stare at the stars from the ship window. 

You dock and take a hopper car down to the third level of the city, where most of the hustle and bustle seems to be. The first two bars are packed, lined up out the doors, so you step into the smaller building on the corner. 

The bar is packed. There are only two other humans that you can see, one that is very preoccupied with two humanoid women, and another that’s sat at the bar alone. 

Perfect. 

You saddle up next to him, ordering “one of whatever he’s drinking”, gesturing to the handsome stranger’s glass and sliding onto a stool. 

“It’s strong. Just warning you.” His voice is low and smooth, and it sends a cacophony of dark thoughts through your head. 

“I can handle it.” you remark, “Don’t you worry.” 

He only meets your eyes for a second and you wink.

You sip your drink and he wasn’t kidding. The liquor burns down your throat and into your nose, and you do your best not to cough. With your head already fuzzy, this was going to make for an interesting night. 

You notice him watching you out of the corner of his eye. Taking one more sip, you turn on him, “You have good taste.” you gesture to the copper cup. 

“You think so?” The glint in his eyes has your mind spiralling down the gutter. 

“Well, let’s see what you’ll pick next.” you grin, turning your body towards him and introducing yourself. 

He extends his hand, his grip firm, but doesn’t give you his name. The dark hair framing his face makes him look like some kind of angel, too striking to be real. When you tell him as much, he chuckles darkly, “I’m no angel, sweetheart.” 

Licking your lips, you lean in, “You’ll have to prove that, then.”

“You’re quite the character, hm?” There’s something about his tone of voice that has the little hairs on the back of your neck standing up.

You feel, suddenly, that the centre of this man’s attention is a very dangerous place to be. 

He leans in, brushing your hair away from your ear to whisper, “You have a place to stay tonight?” 

“Wherever you’re headed.” you smirk, doing your best to ignore the nerves. 

The man leans back and smiles, “You’re sure about that?” 

“Yes.” you breathe.

He grabs your hand and half-drags you from the bar. His long strides have you skipping along beside him, your hand firmly in his. 

You don’t get more than a building over before he is slamming you against the siding of a building, his lips moving on yours. On your jaw. On your neck. 

Gasping in his ear, “Are we heading back to yours?”

He presses his forehead to yours, breathing against your lips, “Or I could just take you right here.” 

You almost take him up on it, but before you can say anything your hand is in his and you’re racing down the street again. 

A night for bad decisions indeed. 


End file.
